


Having a Slash

by KateKintail



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 14:06:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateKintail/pseuds/KateKintail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys need some release… Remus merely enjoys it a bit more than Sirius</p>
            </blockquote>





	Having a Slash

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: Harry Potter, post-Hogwarts Marauder’s era
> 
> Rating: NC-17
> 
> Warnings/Kinks: Watersports/Urophilia (desperation), brief language
> 
> Notes: My first ever (hopefully not too embarrassing) attempt at writing WS. This was written to get out of writer’s block, though it coincidentally coincides with pervy_werewolf’s Challenge #36: Showers.

“Remus,” Sirius worriedly hissed through clenched teeth. “Hurry the fuck up. I’m dying here.”

“HShhh!” Remus glanced up at their apartment building, finding the whole lot of windows to be dark. The last thing they needed to do was to wake everyone up and call attention to the fact that they were stumbling home from the gay pub after closing time. Neither was drunk, precisely, but it was safe to call them at least a bit buzzed.

Sirius shot him an annoyed look. “I’ll be loud if I want to,” Sirius whispered loudly, just to make a point. Then he dropped his voice to the softest of whispers. “Please, Moony. Hurry. I’ve really got to piss.”

“So then do it,” said Remus as nonchalantly as he possibly could, maintaining eye contact with the door to their building.

“Ha-ha, very funny,” Sirius sarcastically replied one moment. The urgency returned only a moment later, “Honestly, I don’t know how much longer I can hold it.” Sirius moved around, shifting his weight from side to side and squirming in his skin-tight shirt and dark jeans.

“Just a second,” Remus reassured him. He fished his keys out of his pocket as he spoke, but then he needed to pick the right one out of the bunch. He was crap when it came to keys, but the building was protected by muggle means as well as wizarding ones, making him feel safer than Remus thought he could feel considering what was happening in the world currently. Still, it meant not being able to apparate straight home and it meant needing to carry keys to various locks. It was a headache in the making just keeping them all straight.

Luckily, Remus had taught himself a spell for such circumstances. Remus pulled out his wand and jammed it in the lock. Then he pointed it at his key ring and, a moment later, the correct key began to glow in faint gold. Remus claimed it at once, picking it out of the bunch and jamming it into the lock.

Sirius whinged when Remus turned it anti-clockwise first instead of clockwise. Chewing on his bottom lip and tensing up, Sirius bounced in place with urgency.

“You shouldn’t drink so much when you know the pub’s about to close,” Remus told him. The lock clicked and Sirius pushed past, practically racing in and going straight to the lift as Remus took his keys out and closed the door behind.

“I was just enjoying myself, not keeping track of the time,” Sirius snapped. As he stood in place, waiting for the lift, he pressed his finger on the up button and plucked at his crotch with his other hand. He tried to make the action look normal, casual, and Remus suspected all he wanted to do was just be able to let go. Holding back, he was exercising a rare amount of self-control for Sirius.

He alternated plucking at himself from the outside and sliding his hand into his pocket to try to hold himself that way, but clearly neither was doing much good. The lift seemed to take forever, and Sirius was sweating nervously by the time it arrived. When the doors parted, he practically leapt into the lift and whimpered until Remus followed suit. Remus watched Sirius squirm again, and then cup his hand to his crotch, holding tightly. His gaze, which had been distant and unfocused, fell on Remus. “What?” he asked accusingly.

Remus stood against the far wall of the lift, arms crossed over his chest. He had been watching a little too closely for Sirius’ comfort. “Sorry,” he said, sympathetically. “You really do have to go, don’t you?”

Sirius nodded, winced, and fidgeted in desperation. “Said so, didn’t I?” His hand tightened its hold.

“Should have just transformed into your animagus form and lifted your leg on a bush while we were walking home.”

Sirius rolled his eyes. “Oh, great. Thanks. You mention it now when I can’t do anything about it?” He looked genuinely worried as he eyed the panel above the doors which displayed the lift’s progress. “Isn’t there a way to make this thing go faster?”

Shaking his head, Remus waited patiently as the lift went from one floor to the next.

Unsurprisingly, Sirius was far less patient. Leaning towards Remus, he whispered, “I’m not sure I’ll make it home, Moony.” Apparently talking about it was making it worse. Or perhaps it was the motion of the lift itself. Or perhaps his willpower was beginning to slip under the pressure. Whatever the reason, Remus saw no reason Sirius should have to make it home.

Just as Remus was about to suggest to Sirius not worry himself about holding on any longer, the lift stopped. Both men immediately looked up at the floor number panel, seeing the number five lit up, instead of the number six. In synch, both looked at the buttons, thinking one or both of them might have hit the wrong button by mistake. But the floor six button was still depressed and the doors slid open to reveal a man with a suitcase.

He paused a moment, looking quizzically at them. Remus noticed Sirius was trying to look casual and normal again, hands shoved in both pockets. “Going up!” Sirius blurted out, urgency in his voice.

“Oh,” the man said, confused. He ran a hand through short and spiky platinum-blond hair. “I wanted to go down. Must have pushed the wrong—”

“Yes you did,” Sirius said, lurching forward and pressing the button to close the doors. He pushed the sixth floor button repeatedly, even once the lift had begun moving again. And he immediately grabbed himself again. “Berk,” he muttered.

“You shouldn’t blame that guy. It’s your own fault you drank so much,” Remus pointed out, smirking as Sirius winced at the memory of all the drinks he’d downed over the course of the evening. “Even though those two-for-one shots and the half-priced beer were too good to resist.”

“Remus!” Sirius whinged, bending at the knees, bouncing up and down, crossing and uncrossing his legs. “Stop talking about drinks!” Though he seemed uncomfortable regarding the topic, the situation still made him smile a little.

When they reached the sixth floor, Sirius raced out, stopping in front of their door to wait for Remus to get key and wand out as their door required both for entry, as well as a password only they knew. As Remus fumbled with the keys again, Sirius practically danced in place. He bent over a little, both hands at his crotch now, legs crossed for all the good that did him. “Come on… hurry!” he begged weakly. “I can’t…” He took a deep breath, looking pained and even more uncomfortable.

Remus’ heightened werewolf senses detected the faintest hint of a scent that meant Sirius had not been completely successful in holding back. He smiled, taking a few seconds longer than needed with his keys.

Once the door opened, Sirius pushed past into the flat, heading straight to the bathroom with breakneck speed. Remus secured the door behind and then went after him. In all his haste, Sirius had left the bathroom door wide open, but had only made it halfway to the toilet.

Remus stopped him with firm hands on his shoulders and a deep kiss. Sirius adored it, but squirmed during it, fighting hard. He broke away, whimpering with urgency. “Sorry,” he said, shaking his head. “But I have to go.”

“Then go,” Remus said, dropping down. With his arms around Sirius’ legs and his knees on Sirius’ shoes, he held the man in place.

“No, Remus, I can’t play right now,” Sirius pleaded, looking over his shoulder at the toilet just a few paces away. So close and yet so far. “I mean I have to piss.” Panic rose in his voice as Remus undid the top button of his jeans. “I really have to piss. So badly.”

“So then do it.” Remus shrugged and smiled innocently.

Sirius’ eyes went wide. “What? Have you gone completely mental? I know you had a couple drinks but… ohMerlin!” He doubled-over a little and, a few seconds later, a small wet spot appeared at Sirius crotch. Sirius shut his mouth and resumed his concentration, pinching hard through his jeans now to stop the flow.

“It’s all right,” Remus said softly, reassuringly. He gently brushed his fingertips over the warm, wet area, as if petting it comfortingly. Then he pulled down Sirius’ zip and the scent of urine grew stronger. Sirius tried to pull away, tried to turn around, but Remus held firmly. “Please, Sirius. Stop worrying. Just relax and let it go.”

But Sirius shook his head, looking close to tears. “I don’t want to wet myself,” he said, desperately wiggling and squeezing himself to stave off the inevitable.

Remus nodded, understanding. He reached up and tugged Sirius’ tight pants over hips and down thighs. Sirius was a sucker for a well-fitting pair of jeans and refused to wear anything underneath that might interfere. Remus nuzzled his face into Sirius’ bare crotch, trying to pry Sirius’ hands away from the area. Sirius’ crotch was hot, damp, and smelt thickly of so much of Sirius. He sniffed deeply and, instinctively, his hand began to unbuckle his belt and unzip his own pants.

“You’ve gone completely daft!” Sirius exclaimed, his hands losing their grip at the sight of Remus’ hardened cock and Remus’ pleased expression.

Remus rubbed a cheek on the inside of Sirius’ thigh and rubbed his nose against what bit of Sirius’ length he could get to. “I have,” Remus agreed. “But I think I want this just as badly as you need to piss.” He reached up and pulled one of Sirius’ hands away and Sirius let him.

Sirius whimpered again. “Remus,” he shook his head. “Don’t! I need to… oh!” A small spurt came out and trickled down Sirius’ bare thigh. Remus rubbed his face into it with sniffles and tiny, playful flicks of his tongue. “It’s all I can do to keep from—”

“Marking me, claiming me,” Remus finished for him, though those were not the words Sirius would have used. “Please, Sirius. Do it for me?” He took hold of Sirius other hand and pulled it away from Sirius’ pinched prick. “Just let yourself go.” Then, Remus guided the hands up and gently pressed on Sirius’ belly. It was the pressure that did it. Sirius burst, and once he started he could not stop, no matter how hard he tried.

After the first few shocking seconds passed, Sirius wasn’t sure he wanted to stop, however. It felt far too good. Sirius groaned as relief flooded him and piss flowed out. It gushed out without any direction, against his leg and down in-between. Remus leaned into the stream, eyes closed, mouth slightly open. But just much of the golden liquid that hit his face also splashed against Remus’ chest and cock. He had an expression of pure ecstasy on his face and his hand on his cock, stroking madly as he was bathed in Sirius.

It lasted an impossibly long time as Sirius’ bladder had been filled to capacity. Long enough for Sirius to completely get over the strangeness of the situation. And long enough to drive Remus into a frenzy. Remus opened his eyes as Sirius finished, hand on his cock as he shook out the last few drops. His body rocking and tense, Remus just managed to stretch out his tongue and lick the tip of Sirius’ cock clean. With the gentle hiss and the delightful flow gone, Remus filled the void with a desperate moan of his own. A moment later, Remus leaned forward and came violently.

Afterwards, Remus slumped forward, his cheek resting against the inside of Sirius’ lower left leg, sliding slightly with sweat shared sweat and urine. He breathed deeply, slowly, savoring the experience.

“Remus?” Sirius asked, his voice unusually light and sweet. “Love, what the fuck was that about?”

Remus closed his eyes and smiled to himself. “As if you don’t have any kinks, Padfoot? Shall I start to list them out? There’s the sex up on your flying motorcycle… and that collar and leash you insist on wearing when I spank you… and there’s that weirdly-shaped vibrating thing you like to slide up your—”

“All right!” Sirius exclaimed quickly, cutting him off. “But, Remus, this was…”

Remus sat up and pulled back, looking up at Sirius from below. He finished the sentiment his own way, “This was utterly fantastic.” He stood and kissed Sirius deeply, though it was only an excuse to keep Sirius’ legs apart and force his thigh in-between them. He pressed himself into Sirius’ front and wrapped an arm around Sirius to keep them close. Sirius sighed, hard against Remus, his hips wanting desperately to move and increase the friction.

Grinning, Remus mused, “You know a cock— like any given man— is only capable of doing one thing at a time.” He moved his leg a little. Sirius sucked in a breath and pushed forward, rubbing into the warmth.

“Is that so?” asked Sirius, his voice weak and a bit shaky again.

“Mmhmm,” said Remus, nibbling at Sirius’ neck and ear. “So now that you’ve been relieved of one urge, I think it’s important we take care of another one.” Remus’ hand slid around and spread Sirius’ arsecheeks with an expert touch, his fingers tense and full of force. His middle finger was the only one not at work, and it bent and teased at Sirius’ arsehole.

Sirius practically dissolved on the spot. Remus dropped down again, kneeling in the puddle on the cool tile floor. Half-hard, Remus enjoyed revisiting the taste of Sirius’ desperation and uncontrollable release as his tongue slicked the head of Sirius’ cock. It flicked back and forth over the tip and the dimple, making Sirius gasp again. Salivating, Remus wasted no time in running his tongue along the length of Sirius’ cock, making it wet and slick when he swallowed it in all its hardness.

Sirius laid his hand on Remus’ head, encouraging it as it fell into a steady bobbing pattern with Remus’ sucking. After all the self-restraint Sirius had displayed before, he had an embarrassingly little amount of it now. “Oh…” Sirius said only a few minutes later, squirming happily and thrusting into Remus’ mouth. “I… I have to come…”

Remus chuckled, the sound vibrating in his throat and making Sirius gasp in pleasure. Remus pulled back a moment, grinning. “So then do it,” Remus instructed. He took Sirius’ cock in mouth and cupped his balls and Sirius burst again, without a worry in the world.


End file.
